The First Time Around
by sammy11357
Summary: The beggining of Robert and Anna's relationship, before she came to Port Charles.


Robert and Anna had just got back into their room after leaving the Cafe Ordette, when they notice someones been in the room, and there was a hidden camera in the chandelier. Robert turned on some music, and they began to dance, the connection that had been with them from the beginning intensified and everything suddenly felt very right. Robert leaned down and kissed Anna.

"I'll be right back." Anna murmured. Wondering her way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Asked Robert, disappointingly thinking that Anna wasn't feel the same connection he was.

"To change into my nightgown of course darling." Anna smirked. Robert just smiled.

The truth was Anna was feeling so much more than she could even put into words, the feelings she suddenly seemed to feel for Robert were unlike anything she's ever felt before. She knew that with the DVX watching them they would have to take things to another level or else they would realize she and Robert weren't newlyweds on their honeymoon. The more Anna thought about it the more nervous she became, but with the nerves a realization was forming. "I have feelings for Robert; I want this to happen." Anna said part in wonder. Anna was still extremely nervous, but knew that no matter what happened it would be okay. When Anna came out Robert was already in bed, as she walked around the side he drew back the covers, and she climbed in.

"Swede and O'riley will be here in the morning and we have to meet them." Robert whispered, as he trailed light kissed on her jaw and neck.

"Any...chance... of a delay?" Anna asked.

"None."

"Damn."

"Hey don't worry we'll find a way through it." Robert said in a gentle tone as he continued kissing her neck. Roberts kisses became more assured.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Anna asked enjoying the feel of his lips and hands, she wanted to know if Robert wanted her too.

"What does it feel like?"

"Robert, n... not in front of an audience please."

"Ah another earth shattering idea."

Robert removed her nightgown and threw it over the camera as Anna giggled. Robert flipped Anna on her back and settled half on top of her. Anna had not told Robert that she was a virgin, part of her was worried he would want to stop if he found out, and the other part of her was embarrassed here she was 19, complete inexperienced with a man who has probably had countless lovers.

Roberts hands traveled down Anna's arms and legs gently caressing her. She laid on the bed a bundle of nervousness, then Robert leaned up and kissed her. As the kiss continued Anna's mind began to slow and all she could think about was Robert of the feel of his lips. Robert trailed kisses slowly down her neck and down to her breasts. He gently took one of her pink tips into his warm wet mouth and Anna shivered and gasped. He sucked gently and the deep ache at her center intensified. As Robert switched to her other breast she moaned and thread her fingers through his hair. His hands moved lower and he hooked his thumbs on her panties and gently pulled them down, as his lips continued his hand moved up to squeeze her other breast. Slowly he trailed downward. His lips grazed her bikini line and she moaned. Roberts hands gently spread her legs apart as his kisses continued downward.

Finally Robert reached her soft wet folds and planted a gentle kiss upon her. Anna gasped and her hips bucked up towards him without her even giving it a thought.

"Easy." Robert whispered, and held her hips firmly in his hands as moved to kiss her again. His tongue settled in upon her and he licked her clit.

"Oh god." Anna moaned as she thrust against him again, she had never felt anything so good before, as good as it was the overpowering feelings were a little scary.

Robert smiled at Anna's reaction and he continued to lick. His tongue swirled around her aching clit and he sucked on it lightly.

"Ohhhh!" Anna moaned.

Robert added more pressure and Anna moaned again. His tongue moved lower and he thrust it inside her.

"Robert please... I want you." Anna whimpered, shocking herself. Robert swirled his tongue around her once more and he rose above her.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked hoping she wouldn't change her mind, he was so hard he thought he would die if he could not have her. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

Robert positioned himself over her and thrust into her. Anna cried out, and Robert immediately stilled realizing what Anna had just given to him.

"Anna?" Robert looked at her face to see her eyes closed as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She was so wet that it barley hurt she was just surprised at the feeling. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

He directed her face to meet his eyes. "Do You want me to stop?" he asked surprised at what just happened.

"No." Anna whispered.

"Are you sure." Robert asked worried.

"Don't stop Robert."

Robert very gently pulled out of her then slowly pushed back in Anna winced slightly, but it felt so good she barley noticed the slight pain. Robert repeated the movement and Anna gasped, and raised her hips to meet him. He continued and Anna moaned his name.

"Alright?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Oh yes!" Anna exclaimed shed never felt anything so good.

Robert could tell that he wasn't hurting her so he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her grunting at the wonderfully tight feel of her. God she was so beautiful, she was the best he'd ever had. He knew he was gonna cum and soon, but he wanted to make sure she got off too, he wanted her to cum on her first time. So he pressed his thumb to her slick clit and gently rubbed her. He felt her begin to tighten on him, and saw pleasure, and a fear on her face, he then suspected she's never came before, and was so happy to be sharing all of this with her. He kept up the pace and let himself go at the same time she did. They cried out each others names as they came.

When it was over Robert collapsed next to Anna and pulled her into his arms and stroked her back, they were both panting. "I love you Anna Devane." Robert whispered, as they both began to fall asleep.

"I love you too." Anna smiled, and kissed him, and they drifted off to sleep, knowing that no matter what tomorrow brought they would always have each other.


End file.
